Awakening
by Kithren
Summary: Noah's Ark was one of the most powerful objects in existence. It could literally grant one with anything that they desired. Even the desires that you didn't even know existed. Prolog for "Broken White" Yaoi 14th x Allen


**Prolog: **to "Broken White", and "Nothing Devious Here"

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Katsura Hoshino owns it. I just enjoy twisting her ideas for my own warped amusement…

**Warning: **This was written before anything was really known about the Fourteenth. Also Guy x Guy stuff. You Don't like, please don't read!

**Spoilers: **No spoilers that I can see…

**Beta Editor: **SLMHorses

You are so awesome for offering to do this for me SLMHorses! Thank you, thank you, thank you! : )

**Timeline: **Set during the Ark and a little after. Takes place before "Broken White", and "Nothing Devious Here"

**Pairing: **14th (Neah) x Allen

* * *

Noah's Ark was one of the most powerful objects in existence. It could literally grant one with anything that they desired, but very few could call upon this power though. In fact no one within the last seven thousand years could say they could completely control the Ark – not even the Millennium Earl could fully awaken the Ark from its slumber completely.

_Noah_ had built his Ark well.

The 14th Noah was the exception. The Noah that was not supposed to exist in the first place could control the Ark beyond that of any before him. But even the Musician among the Noah could not fully call upon the power of the Ark. Something was always lacking, and the Ark was still waiting in its peaceful slumber.

It was not until the 14th betrayed the Earl that the Musician realized what was wrong. What was missing…

The 14th and his older brother ran, searching for that _piece_ that was missing. They had gotten close, so close. But then the Earl found them, and the Musician gave his life to save his brother from the Earl.

It was only then that fate seemed to twist upon itself. The Musician lay against the old brick wall of an alley bleeding from the wound in his chest, when the very thing he had been looking for found _him_.

The _key_ to gaining true control of _Noah's _White Ark looked upon the dying Noah with soft silver eyes. Small and frail, the child couldn't be more than five years old. The Innocence within his left hand glowing a soft green.

The 14th had smiled as kind as he was able, gold eyes quickly draining of their life. He did not ask for the child's name, he already knew it. Lost and abandoned, the small child had been seeking warmth from the cold.

Alone.

The Noah couldn't offer much in the way of warmth, his body growing cold all too quickly. The child still came and curled into his side, silver eyes begging for something the Musician no longer had the time to give.

It was on that cold night that the 14th died, giving the lost child his first taste of of lose. Years past and that same child found himself trapped within the very place the 14th had sought to gain complete control of. The Ark was falling, taking with it those the child now held so dear. Only two remained of the few that had entered and the child was close to breaking.

Once the child had been taken into the white room of the 14th, the Musician had found the strength to pull his way out of the deepest part of the boy's mind. The place he had hidden away his memories and himself. The child faced the mirrors within the room and looked upon the 14th Noah with sad and confused silver eyes. The 14th could only marvel at how the child had grown in the short ten years.

The _young man_ that stood before what was left of the Musician was truly beautiful and pure.

_White_.

"My Key, my Timcanpy." The 14th spoke and the young man turned from him, walking to the white piano. How the 14th wished he could touch the beauty of his host. As it was the Musician could only ever watch and could only influence…

Sure he could take the child's body as his own if he chose, but that would kill the small one and the 14th found a great disliking to that idea. His beloved Mana had loved this child after all. Had called him son…

This child could be considered his _nephew_.

But even so…

"My Allen…" He whispered. The young man started to play a song, the one that could awaken the Ark from its long slumber. Words started to flow from soft pink lips as the Musician willed them to sing. Silver eyes becoming unfocused and the song gained more strength. "My _White_."

Yes, the child was his. Allen Walker would remain the property of the Noah within for all of time. The 14th would see to that.

"-Desires into the song!" a gruff voice brook through the trance that the Musician had managed to pull the young man into all too easily. Silver eyes snapped back into focus and the 14th could only frown.

"M-my desires…?" Allen whispered in a truly lost voice. The young man turned to look to the dark shadow that was watching from within the mirrors, and for a moment The 14th could see within them that same loneliness that he had seen ten years ago. Allen turned his shifting silver eyes back to the musical score before him and again started to play.

_My desires…_

The child's heart whispered through the white room as the song continued play. Noah's Ark awakened as the call from deep within the child's heart echoed louder than the music from the piano.

"Give me back my friends…"

_I don't want to be alone… I need…_

"Don't disappear Ark!" the sound of keys being pressed down hard rang forth, though the sound was drowned out by the one desire that called out loader than any other.

_I__ want…!_

The next thing the 14th knew was pain. All consuming as it ate away at the links that held him to the soul of his darling host. The Musician felt the power of the Ark wrap around him then and he tried to fight against it as it pulled him away from what was _his_. The Noah fought even though he knew it was a losing battle.

The Power of Noah's Ark was absolute after all.

It was a strange feeling that filled his being when he awoke sometime later within the Ark. His golden eyes blinking and his _body_ aching. It only took the 14th a moment to realize what had happened as he forced his body to stand. He looked as he did ten years ago, minus the bleeding chest wound that the Earl had so kindly given him.

His was alive, and the 14th could only grin wide at this. He had thought that it might be possible to regain his body with the powers of the Ark, but he didn't think he would be able to reclaim it so soon. It would seem he had the child to thank for this…Speaking of the child…

It only took the desire to see the the young man for the Ark to respond. The rather plain and empty room shuddered and then one of the walls became a huge window of sorts. Gold eyes watched as the child fought against some of the Earl's darling machines. Those same gold eyes narrowed as the 14th saw how injured his _Allen_ had become.

Something would have to be done.

But before the Noah could even think of calling forth the power from the Ark to interfere, another Exorcist joined the battle, causing the Musician to pause. Soon the level four Akuma was destroyed with the help of the young girl. The 14th could only frown at how powerful the Innocence was becoming. It seemed that the Innocence had already started to evolve.

The insane grin that spread across the Noah's face was truly malicious. It would seem everything was going as planned, if not better than the 14th had hoped. The Noah chuckled darkly as he decided to watch for now.

Yes, with his control over Noah's Ark the humans would never even know he was there.

The 14th Noah could watch as he pleased. His smirk only widened as he raised a hand to run a grey finger down the image of his darling other. He would only watch for now… just until the right moment, when it became necessary to reveal himself.

The 14th couldn't help but wonder what he beloved bother would think of him, if he knew of his thoughts concerning the child.

"What would you think, Mana? What would you think if you knew how much I _favored _your beloved son?"


End file.
